Forgotten Recollections
by nadeshikofan
Summary: Mainly ShinAya and HaruTaka/Ao!KonoxShiro!Ene. Other pairings implied. Summary: "Who's that red wearing man in that empty classroom?" Ayano Tateyama's been having odd daydreams as of late. Two years after a certain incident she doesn't even remember, things start happening... something odd. It had to have involved this "Heat Haze" her "siblings" saw upon earning their red "eyes".
1. Daily Life

Definite Pairings: ShinAya; HaruTaka; KonoEne (yes, I'm well aware of who these two actually are; pretty sure you should know by now with all the spoilers floating around...)  
Possible Pairings: KanoKido; SetoMary; HibiHiyo

Warnings:  
• Shintaro and Ayano switch places; Takane and Haruka switch places.  
• Ayano is not a NEET.  
• I ship KanoKido, so I can't exactly see them as siblings when they grow up [I'm also guilty of shipping SetoMary, ShinAya, and HaruTaka/KonoEne]  
• Since I'm so used to calling "Marry" with only one "r," there might be random mistakes involving her… =7="  
• I tried my best to keep them in character.  
• I was inspired to write this after seeing JeanLuz comment this idea (on a single Ao!Konoha pic on DeviantART). Originally I didn't know how to make Ene and Konoha switch places until she said something involving Shintaro and Ayano also switching so she helped inspire me with that comment alone |D [i freaking you you awesome persona]

Disclaimer: **Any similarities to characters, settings, scripts, actual schools, or stories from other pieces of literature or media are coincidental.**

~Enjoy~

* * *

Summary: It had been 2 years since that one person died, and as strange as it was, Ayano was beginning to forget who died… Ayano Tateyama; currently 18 and will soon graduate from her high school. Konoha, her kind virtual companion, begins to wonder if Ayano and Takane both remember…

* * *

It was an odd day. August 15th… why did it make Ayano feel sad? It should make her feel happy! After all, she did meet her new best friend, Konoha.

…well, technically he was kind of like a shimeji she downloaded from some unknown email she received (except he didn't do repetitive things over and over again like those cuties)… and that he had to be moved to her phone for him to hang out with her outside of her house… but to her, he was her best friend! Right next to… huh? Who was she going to compare Konoha to…?

Konoha was a pretty cool guy to hang out with; well… technically she didn't hang out with many guys. Just her siblings, her dad, him… oh! Wasn't there one other person…? He was pretty smart, she thought… too bad she barely remembers him… all that she remembers was that he looked pretty handsome in that red scarf and red jersey jacket… was he part of the track team?

_"__**You should start wearing red more often**__," he smiled patiently. "Remember? You said it to me before…"_

She felt incredibly warm at the odd dream she had even if she couldn't remember his face. It was kind of weird at how he smiled. It was almost as if she'd never seen him… well, _smile_ before!

She suddenly heard the screen thumping for a moment; **thump, thump.** "Mistress!" the voice came from the male voice in her computer. "Didn't you have that summer essay you needed to finish?" he frowned. "You promised that we'd go to the amusement park today if you managed to finish this… and here I was looking forward to seeing your siblings…" he said, somewhat disappointed.

The computer program then proceeded to waving his arms up and down, side to side, wildly at the girl who was spacing out. His outfit was simply made up of black and blue, blue being the main color while his pants were black; his hair was kind of teal, more on the blue side though; his headphones also had a tint of white. Sometimes Ayano wondered if he'd look better with red, but seeing that he didn't have any problems—though she thought it was nice that he looked so comfortable… but she felt useless knowing that no one needed her help at the moment.

Her cute little siblings… the three of them had a peculiar idea—to move into a house of their own so that they could have that hideout for their group, the Mekakushi-Dan. Well, they did have a point… the place wasn't big enough for them now that they were older. Although it worried her when they moved out two years ago, they were only 14 at that time… she figured at had to have been because of her father's prying over their red eyes for his friend's research. She knew her cute younger siblings weren't comfortable with that at all…

"Ah!" Ayano exclaimed, effectively snapping out of her reverie. "Sorry, and thanks for reminding me, Konoha!" she grinned sheepishly at the blue-haired male who let out a sigh, but he smiled nonetheless. "I just gotta come up with the conclusion and then I'll be done!" she exclaimed cheerfully, determination renewed and her fantasies of the red-wearing boy now pushed aside as she worked through the essay.

* * *

"I'm finally done!" Ayano exclaimed cheerfully, taking a stretch back until she accidentally knocked her down her bubble tea. "Ah! Noooo!" she exclaimed, rushing to grab whatever she was nearby—tissues. "M-my essay!" she panicked. "Dad was expecting it to be finished today!"

"Don't worry Mistress!" Konoha said cheerfully. "Luckily I managed to save it before that happened."

"Ah… thank you so much Konoha…" she sighed with relief, glancing at the screen before looking down at the messed up keyboard. "I guess we'll have to go buy a new keyboard soon. I'm sure dad wouldn't exactly mind if I did that after my summer lessons tomorrow…" she let out a sigh before taking her phone out for Konoha; she smiled serenely. "I can't wait to see them again…"

All Konoha could do was simply nod with a simple smile.

* * *

As Ayano happily walked to the familiar looking house, she heard arguing and shouts coming from inside. She smiled thinly, knowing full well that Tsubomi Kido had a bit of a temper when the older girl wasn't looking.

Ayano knocked on the door and was greeted by the familiar sight of green—Kousuke Seto answered the door with a timid girl with long white hair hiding behind him.

"Good afternoon Kousuke-kun!" Ayano greeted, looking up at Seto; then smiling at Marry who reluctantly moved aside after knowing that it was just Ayano. "Hello there, Marry-chan."

"…H-hello, Ayano-san!" Marry exclaimed, evidently nervous.

Upon hearing the older girl's name, Kido had stopped arguing with Kano and ran up to the door.

"Good afternoon, Ayano-nee!" Kido exclaimed, somewhat happy at seeing the girl with the red scarf.

"Hello Tsubomi-chan," Ayano greeted happily.

Once Kano arrived, he had launched himself into hugging their older sister, shouting his greeting, "Hello Ayano-neechan!" he greeted happily.

"Oi, Get off of her you idiot!" Kido said irritably as she huffed, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Ayano didn't mind as she continued with a smile, "I came by because I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with me to the amusement park. Konoha wanted to go after seeing an ad on a YouTube video I was watching the other day."

Marry eyes had a sudden shine in them as she tugged on Seto's sleeve, urging him to agree as she stared at him with excitement. Seto, who was thinking about going anyway, knew that if he had thought otherwise, he couldn't have had the heart to say no to the shorter girl.

"Sounds like fun," Seto said with a smile; and once he said that, Kido knew that she couldn't really get away with not wanting to go…

* * *

A girl with white twin tails was looking left and right for someone. Her red eyes blankly staring at person to person, though her expression was blank, her eyes were showing determination even if she was lost. She outstretched a hand out to someone, though the white jersey jacket was huge on her, making the sleeves cover her hand as she placed it on someone's shoulder.

"Excuse me… but I'm looking for someone…" she said in a bland, almost sleepy-sounding tone of voice.

The female frowned. "…why don't you go to the police and ask for help?" she said, trying to be polite.

"…po…lice…?" she tilted her head, as if prompting the very 'polite' lady to explain what she was telling her.

As the woman decided to ignore that look, she tried to go on her merry way when the same girl had grabbed onto her arm.

"…I need to go look for someone…" the girl repeated, believing that the woman hadn't heard what she had requested earlier.

At that point, the woman grew frustrated as this conversation went back and forth, "please help me find someone…"; "go to the police!" and finally the woman had left the odd and peculiar girl into the hands of a lost Marry who had happened to be separated from her friends at the moment.

"Ah…um…" Marry fidgeted under the girl's stare.

"…please help me find someone…" the girl had requested.

"Ah-! O-okay…?" Marry had stuttered out nervously, also looking for her friends and Seto. "I-I'll help you… i-if you can… help me find my friends too…?" she murmured, avoiding eye contact. The girl nodded at Marry's request. "S-so… eto… who're you…?" she faltered as the girl continued to stare. Marry looked at the ground to avoid eye contact.

There was an awkward silence as the girl glanced around the area, looking left to right.

"…Ene…" the girl answered in a dull voice. "I don't really know anything else…"

"…oh…! Ene…" Marry looked flustered. "S-sorry for…"

"…what… are you apologizing for…?" Ene tilted her head, confused.

* * *

It had taken almost 30 minutes for everyone to find Marry… with her new 'friend,' Ene. 29 minutes and 38 seconds to be exact.

Once Marry had seen the familiar green outfit her best friend had always worn, she instantly ran up and jumped to hug him.

Ene had asked the group to help her look for her still missing friend (though if Kido had to guess, it had been the other way around whereas Ene was the one lost while her friend was out searching for the peculiar girl).

"So, what does your friend look like?" Ayano asked cheerfully.

Konoha hadn't been able to get a good look at Ene, though he didn't say anything and seemed to have been thinking deeply about something. No one noticed his silence yet.

"…she's about this tall…" Ene gestured; her friend seemed to be shorter than her.

"…don't you… can you be more descriptive?" Kido asked, twitching a bit.

Ene seemed a bit stumped until she saw a poster catching her eye. The white-haired female pointed directly at the poster.

"…she looks exactly like that… only this tall…" Ene said.

The group seemed startled.

"…you're friends with Momo Kisaragi _the_ latest idol?!" Ayano exclaimed in awe and shock, looking back and forth between Ene and the poster. Ayano didn't look like it, but she had always been able to keep up with what's new and recent thanks to the girls that gossiped to Ayano when she was in some group projects.

Kido looked taken aback by the sudden news from Ene; Kano seemed amused but was mainly staring at the girl's **red** eyes, intrigued; Seto was somewhat confused along with Marry. However, the most startled one had been Konoha; his eyes widened largely at Ene when Ayano had turned to look at the poster of Momo.

"…Ene…?" Konoha whispered, staring at Ene with surprise.

"…yes…?" Ene tilted her head, staring blankly at the phone with Konoha.

"ENE!" a girl wearing a pink parka had shouted; she drew attention to herself simply from shouting even if her face was somewhat covered; she ran over to the white-haired girl and started to talk once everyone stopped paying attention to her. "Thank goodness you're here I was looking everywhere for you and-!" she noticed the group. "Ah… you must've helped my friend here…" the girl smiled sheepishly before bowing. "Thanks for helping her! Is there anything I could do to repay you for your help?" she asked.

"Huh? W-well… err… we didn't actually do anything… there's no need to thank us," Kido murmured. "Rather, we should be thanking her for staying with Marry," she glanced at Kano and narrowed her eyes before elbowing him in the stomach, whispering harshly, "You're being a creep; stop staring at her so much or else you'll chase her away!"

Kano ignored her glare, disregarding her warning as he smiled at both the girl and Ene.

"…you two… have rather interesting eyes…"

He smiled as the girl stared at him with confusion written on her face while Ene stared blankly at him.

Her confusion then switched to realization… **"Are you…"** she frowned, narrowing her red eyes.

Ayano looked frantic, worried that the girl knew exactly what they were talking about.

Momo Kisaragi, however, had reached a horrid misunderstanding.

**"…****hitting on me…?"**

* * *

**_["Hmm…? …so you're back…"]_**_ the man had chuckled lightly as he sat in a chair normally found in school. __**["…I see that you're still confused…"]**__ he murmured quietly, holding no ill intent, no annoyance nor anger, no frustration, although she wasn't sure about sorrow…_

_He had short black hair; his eyes… they were almost dull… his red eyes didn't seem to match him wholeheartedly… yet they did; he wore a plain black t-shirt—normally it'd seem plain, but the shirt worked well with his red-sleeved jersey jacket; his pants were a light brown, and the white floor made his black and red shoes stand out._

_Well, he seemed patient, as odd as that seemed to her; and it was almost as if he knew the answer to __**everything**__ and nothing seemed weird anymore…_

_Even though he stood out to her overall… what caught her attention the most was his__** red scarf **__and__** eyes**__. She wondered why that scarf looked so __**familiar**__. Was it because they had matching scarves? The thought made her feel obsessed with a guy she didn't even know._

**_"…_****_how… does it feel to have red eyes?"_**_ the back-haired girl asked, surprising even herself. She was outgoing, yes, but she had never started a conversation with the man in her dreams…_

**_["…I don't know…"]_**_ he smiled, though it seemed lonely… sad, even._

**_"…_****_are you… a red-wearing hero…?"_**

**_["…I wonder…"]_**_ he trailed off. __**["…does it seem that way?"]**__ She couldn't help but nod. __**["…well, it's all interpretation in the end…"] **__he smiled with a bit of disbelief; he shook his head lightly as if to say 'what can you do?'_

**_"…_****_if I… if I had those red eyes… do you think that… I could also become a hero…?"_**

**_["…"]_**_ he was silent for a while._

**_"…_****_I… I caught a glimpse… of my father's research… only the part on saving lives through the Heat Haze…" _**_she was blabbering. __**"If I… then I could become a hero too… I could save those three children-!"**_

Why was she blabbering to a stranger? Why did he seem so familiar? She had kept these feelings bottles in for two years and she can't even remember why… so was there a reason why she's opening up so suddenly…?

**_["…no…"]_**_ he stopped her and her millions of questions all with that one, hope-crushing word. No._

**_"…_****_why…? I could… this was why they're suffering… isn't it…?"_**_ she felt like crying._

It was tiresome. She couldn't think straight. **No**. Why did he say that one word? The method was terrifying, but surely she could become a hero too!

**_["…I can't tell you why…"]_**_ he simply answered with that same dull, tired, patient smile. __**["…you yourself would have to remember… otherwise, you forgetting the promise would be acknowledged… and when that happens, you would cry; crying doesn't suit you."]**_

**_"_****_Promise…? What promise…?" _**_she frowned. It was rare for her to frown. She's a happy and cheerful person, she had told herself. She can't be frowning or angry or sad or—no, she couldn't, shouldn't, and wouldn't be crying or frowning or—_

**_["I will be waiting until you remember."]_**

_As he disappeared, she found herself calling out his name…_

_But that confused her because she didn't know his name, and her shouting was loud yet it seemed to be muted._

What was his name?

Even now it's but a simple mystery to her.


	2. Conflicting Thoughts

_**Note:**_

_**I apologize for the long wait! (I felt like this was rushed and a bit more fast paced but I was really hoping to get this update out soon but regardless it'll be improved later.) I was hoping for the anime to finish the part where Ayano "dies" so that way I can know what to do with this for the most part.**_

_**P.S. I SWEAR SHINAYA IS HURTING MY HEART EVEN IF AYANO'S ALIVE AFTER ALL THAT SHIZZ. WHY COULDN'T SHINTARO SAY I MISSED YOU OR SOMETHING? WHY CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING TO CANONIZE SHINAYA STINKING SHINTARO WHY WHY WHY**_

_**/killed**_

For those confused on the red eyes (for this au):

Shintaro/Ayano – Shintaro died in this one | Momo – father died | Marry – born with it (sorta) | Seto – his best friend (a dog) died | Kido – Kido's sister died | Kano – Kano's mother died | Konoha/Ene – they both died | Hibiya/Hiyori – Hibiya dies

Warnings:  
• Review Corner is at the very end of this chapter and will continue onwards when Chrissy and I are compelled to mention our response to them, as well as answer and confirm speculations and questions.  
• All these chapters aren't edited by me (Chrissy edits this a little for grammar and spelling though she has school) and will be later fully revised (by Chrissy) once this entire story is complete. Long story short: this is a rough draft all in all.  
• The line breaks are time skips; please keep that in mind as well as separating Ayano's daydreams or etc.

• This wasn't checked fully by Chrissy due to the fact that she can't edit this anytime soon.

• Chrissy is also busier because she wants to make a Forgotten Recollections ver. of the songs. For example, to fit this story she changed "Toumei Answer/Transparent Answer" to "Mondaikaiketsu Answer/Problem-Solving Answer" in order to fit this fanfic, which will be shown later in the Toumei Answer arc.

• By default everything is told in 3rd person except if said otherwise. When Ayano and Shintaro are talking together it'll always be in 3rd person too.

* * *

_He was disappearing in what seemed to be a warped black space with red surrounding the warped area. Why was he falling into that black space? Why did he look so familiar? Why is—not 'was'—he disappearing? He looked like he's… no. Didn't he see what was going to happen to him if he disappeared…? There was a man with them, he was smiling…_

**And she didn't know why she seemed so afraid.**

_She slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes. She was a [hero]; her siblings exclaimed when they were younger; they were all heroes. She would [save] them, her siblings with their [red] eyes._

_She was a [good person], her friend had claimed. She became friends with someone who claimed to be better off without them though his actions at the moment had contradicted his previous statement._

_She was [loved], everyone had claimed. Her siblings adored her; some even thought that Kano has a sister-complex._

_If she was a [hero], a good person that loves and is loved… couldn't she have saved someone important?_

_**["…no… don't leave me…!"]**_

_She couldn't save him._

_**She was too late.**_

* * *

**[["…I'm sorry for pushing you away…"]]**

* * *

"Ayano-nee…?" Kido waved her hand out in front of the black-haired girl.

"Hmm? …Tsubomi-chan…?" Ayano blinked, now fully focused on what was going on.

Wait… when did they get into a lone alleyway? Weren't they on the sidewalk or something?

'_What…?'_ Ayano asked herself in her inner panic. _'Ah… was it just a daydream? My conversation with __**him**__… it felt real. Talking with him felt _real_… but was it just my imagination…?'_

Kido let out a sigh. "Ayano-nee, please pay more attention… you've been spacing out so much recently…"

Well that answered her question.

She didn't want that to be a daydream, but she couldn't say anything about it. No one knew about her daydreams, "…Ha, ha… sorry, sorry…" Ayano apologized, grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What'd I miss…?"

"Not much, we were just explaining the whole 'red eyes' and their abilities, and we pretty much introduced each other," Kido informed her.

"Ah, I see!" Ayano smiled, looking at Momo and Ene. "Welcome to the Mekakushi-Dan!"

"Thanks!" Momo smiled, cheerfully yet nervously. "So you said you were all going to the amusement park?" Momo asked when Ayano had turned her attention back to the group.

"Pretty much," Seto smiled carefreely, petting Marry's long fluffy white hair. "It's fun to go with a lot of people, so we wouldn't mind if you joined us."

Momo smiled. "As fun as that sounds, I have to go stop by somewhere near here first. It's an anniversary."

"Ooh? So, Kisaragi-chan really does have a boyfriend," Kano said, blinking as if the thought of her having someone was impossible. "I guess the media these days _are_ getting accurate, ne."

Momo ignored Kano when Ene had lightly tugged on her pink parka's hoodie, "…amusement park…"

"…!" Momo whipped her head around; her smile faltered when Ene had looked at her for an expectant explanation. "Ah… w-well, an amusement park has a lot of food, rides, and… games…" she glanced at the group who had given her a confused look on her reluctance at the mention of games. "Ene rarely does much but play a bunch of video games, other than that she's usually sleeping or doing nothing… although her appetite is kinda questionable when she does actually eat…" Momo gave a quick explanation.

"…games…" her eyes sparkled. "…amusement park…" she said with slightly more excitement in her voice. "Little sister… I want to go to the amusement park…" though her voice was monotone, you could see the eagerness in her eyes.

Momo nervously smiled, knowing full well that if she said no to the odd girl; she felt that she would regret her decision. "…sure… although can you guys wait for a bit? I still have to stop by somewhere…" Momo smiled happily. Ene nodded as Momo left.

"Um… do you know where she's going?" Ayano asked Ene who was still staring at the direction where Momo ran off in. "It seems pretty important…"

"…cemetery…" Ene merely answered.

Marry didn't exactly know what a cemetery was, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know after noticing the sad yet somewhat surprised looks on Ayano, Seto, Konoha, and Kido. Kano didn't react though; he rarely seem to react all that often; though she thinks she saw his eyes were now red as he remained silent.

"…Cemetery…?" Kido blinked.

"Cemetery," Ene confirmed. "…where people are buried under the dirt and stone and can never come back…"

Marry's image of a cemetery flickered back to the grave of her deceased mother. At the thought of her deceased mother, she almost wanted to cry.

"…is she visiting someone…?" Ayano began.

"…master and their father," Ene said blankly. "Little sister said that young master and her father are dead."

"…master?" Konoha had asked the question everyone had thought.

"…Little sister's older brother," Ene clarified, pausing as if confused. "…I don't know why I know why I call him that…"

Marry seemed concerned, "shouldn't you be with her if you were close to them?" Ene shook her head.

"I don't know them… I only know what young master looks like…"

"…ne, Tsubomi-chan, do you think she has amnesia…?" Ayano whispered.

"If she does… that'd explain a lot," Kido muttered quietly.

Although they got the idea that Ene was fairly dense when it came to reading the atmosphere, things seemed to have grown awkward.

* * *

The group had decided to wait in the nearby park, and after roughly around 17 minutes, Momo found them at said park when she was on the way to their apartment.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Momo said cheerfully as she found the group at the nearby park. "I forgot where the graveyard was since I rarely visit onii-san…" she sighed.

It was only a half lie; true because she rarely visits the graveyard. A lie because her face was covered with makeup; if Ene could easily read the atmosphere, she would've instantly gone to the conclusion that the younger girl was still mourning.

"Welcome back, little sister…" Ene greeted in her usual monotone voice.

They were finally off to the amusement park. Luckily they got on a bus to avoid a long walk, more so since the bus was relatively empty, although it was still awkwardly quiet between all of them.

Normally Ayano and Kido and everyone would be talking to one another, however Kano ended up taking a short nap against Kido's shoulder and Kido just wanted to listen to her music. Seto and Marry were simply content with cuddling, and Ayano was talking with Konoha.

Although listening to Momo and Ene conversing with one another, Marry spoke up after a while, "…Ene-san, Kisaragi-san, are you sisters?" Konoha seemed to have stopped listening to Ayano; however Ayano didn't seem to notice and was paying attention to the conversation as well when petite Marry spoke.

"Call me Momo," Momo smiled. "You don't have to add the honorifics to our names, more so if we're going to start hanging around with each other now that we'll be friends!" she beamed excitedly before answering the question. "And no we aren't – wait, what made you think that I'm Ene's sister?"

Seto was silent, merely watching the exchange with a smile. At first, he was skeptical towards the idol, but now he's glad that Marry has a new friend, someone they could all grow to trust more.

"E-eh…?" Marry felt embarrassed; after a quick glance at Seto who gave an encouraging nod, she gulped, "Ah… o-okay… M-Momo… and, well, Ene-san calls you little sister…" Marry said, face slightly red with embarrassment.

"…Well, to be honest, she was my brother's friend… I think," Momo shrugged. "She's been living with us for a while. We found her a few months back though, saying stuff like she was lost and needed help. I happened to have my phone open and she saw my family picture. She was staring at my brother's picture and said—" Momo coughed, acting perfectly like Ene, sleepy-sounding and confused. "—'oh… it's master…' and that was how she ended up at my place, eheh!" she grinned sheepishly. "Although I'm pretty surprised, I never knew she'd call my big brother by something embarrassing!"

"…bet…" Ene murmured, as if she was remembering something.

"Ah, so I was right about that," Momo sighed, grumbling about how perverted her older brother must've been without her knowing. "Onii-san sure had weird interests…" she groaned.

Though it was still fairly odd to her, a bet would've been what she had thought; and since he's dead, it seemed a bit like she was trying to hold onto the memory of him. Her socially awkward older brother having a rather cute girl call him 'master'; what on earth did he do? She often wondered yet at the same time she didn't really _want_ to know. All she was happy for was that she had a clue closer to finding out about her brother…

Not to mention that Ene was willing to talk about him, **nobody** seemed to talk about her older brother anymore, as if they're trying to forget.

"…what's a bet…?" Ene tilted her head as Momo seemed shocked. She expected Ene to have known what the word meant, more so for using it.

Konoha, however, seemed to be sad at the mention of Momo's brother, and Ayano was the only one who noticed.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had finally arrived to the amusement park, though the girls decided to go elsewhere, amazingly the crowd had Ayano separate from the other girls; taking Konoha with her. Oddly enough she was separated from her _sister_, and she was always constantly worried over her, though that was fine with Ayano. Perfect, even. She had a feeling that Konoha wouldn't really talk about it with her if she was with others. Ayano was sure that since Kido was the Mekakushi-Dan's leader, she could take care of herself… hopefully.

"Should I go track down Kido?" Konoha asked.

Ayano stopped thinking about how to approach this topic of conversation she wanted to bring up; she decided it'd be best to be straightforward.

"Konoha-kun," Ayano said with a slight frown before she bluntly asked, "what's wrong with Ene-chan?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Konoha smiled, seeming both fidgety and nervous.

Konoha realized that her eyes flickered red for a slight moment, reminding him of someone he once knew; "you shouldn't lie to me, Konoha-kun…" Ayano had boldly said; the two knowing full well that she was being truthful. "Ever since we met Ene-chan and Kisaragi-chan, you've been quieter and you haven't-!" she paused, as if reaching a conclusion.

He was worried, what if she found out the reason? What if her memories of two years ago that strangely went missing suddenly reappeared? He couldn't handle the guilt…

She began, "…are you…? I… I'm sorry, Konoha-kun!" she said so suddenly. "I didn't even consider… I'm so ashamed… I'm your friend and I didn't even notice that you fell for Ene-chan…!" she apologized. "I mean, you're a guy too and Ene-chan is cute… so, it wouldn't really be that odd! I-I'm sorry for being inconsiderate!" she blurted out.

"Eh?" Konoha stared at Ayano with his blue eyes, blinking. "Ah?!" suddenly, he reacted, realizing what Ayano had implied. "M-mistress…! You're thinking too much! Ene-chan just reminded me of something is all!" he exclaimed, his cheeks slightly red.

"Huh…?" Ayano blinked; it was her turn to be confused.

"On Kenjirou-san's computer it has a folder that seems to have been dated [two years ago]. Sadly it's in the trash though and it's deleted for the most part. It looks like there were a lot of drawings; maybe it was part of a [game]!" he smiled uneasily.

* * *

Ayano's POV – 1st person

'_A game created two years…?'_ I frowned slightly. _'…I… two years dad was working on a game with a senpai… ah!'_ I brightened a bit. "I remember!"

I'm so glad I did too! As an older sister, I feel kinda ashamed that I couldn't even remember the cultural festival I went to with Tsubomi and Shuuya! They were so cute back then… of course, they're still cute, but I wish Tsubomi would be a bit more honest with her feelings…

"Y-you do…?" was it me, or did Konoha respond nervously…?

"Yup," I chirped. "I went with… Shuuya-kun…?" I blinked before frowning. "…? …that's not right…?"

I was so sure that I went with Shuuya and Tsubomi… how could I be wrong? Oh no… ah…! Maybe Shuuya and Tsubomi remember! I should go ask them about this later—

There was a sudden throbbing in my head.

_**["Oi, hurry up. I'm gonna leave you behind."]**_

"_S-sorry…!"_

_**["Umm… are you that kid's friend?"]**_

"_Eheh… I guess you can say that…"_

"_Eh…?! A-are you sure I can keep this, Kisaragi-kun…?"_

The first image in my mind at that moment was a boy around my age, one who was eerily familiar. Short black hair, red jacket; his back seemed a bit broad to me. He looked so familiar yet… I wonder why I only remember his back.

I'm his friend… but who was that…?

The second image was of a girl wearing my school's uniform. I couldn't recognize her face, but she almost reminded me of…

"Mistress? Mistress…?" Konoha said worriedly. "…are you okay…?"

I was brought back to reality. I glanced around and realized that I was still standing around. I decided to sit down on the bench in the shade.

"Mistress…?" Konoha frowned, concerned. The phone's screen looked blurry through my eyes.

"Konoha-kun… I feel like… I forgot something really… important again…"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**REVIEW CORNER [React; Respond; Q&amp;A]**

Melody: Hi everyone! /waves/ I'm the person that mainly writes up the story (due to the fact that I… well, I kinda begged Chrissy to let me write this so that I could lift the weight off of her shoulders).

Chrissy: I'm the editor, in short. I edit the story; add tidbits here and there, and so on. Currently, I'm just editing the grammar and spelling despite the fact that I'm in need of summer school; I'll be spending my time editing the entire story once Melody's finished with the entire fanfic. So basically, this is kind of like a somewhat unedited preview? /shrugs/

Melody: Anyways! This will be where we **respond, react, or sobbbbbb** over with or towards reviews.

**Sharky** [guest; ch.1]

"_(…). What'd make it more awesome is if Hibiya and Hiyori switched places, or, I should say, Hiyori lives instead too! 8D__"_

Chrissy: …that obvious, huh?

Melody: SHARKY HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW–

**heartachequisition** [user; ch.1]

"_Ahh, I was waiting for this swap to become a story! I really love the idea of AoKonoha and ShiroEne as well as Ayano and Shintaro swapping places and I think you really did it justice! Your writing is clean and wonderful to read, keep up the lovely work! This is turning out really intriguing, I love it.__"_

Chrissy: Thanks! I was inspired on having a fanfic with those two when I thought about having Konoha and Ene switch places, and a ShinAya was even more of an added bonus for us :

Melody: Ahhh! I'm so happy you're happy with my writing! It was kind of hard for me to write it with my dyslexia problem… so I'm pretty much proud of myself with this thanks to you guys! More so since Chrissy said she didn't have to add much to fix the grammar, all there was that need to be edited was a few misspellings since she isn't adding extra stuff yet since she sadly has summer school! :'D

**AppleJuiceSenpai** [user; ch.1]

"_Ahh- Are you gonna continue? ;oo I would love to keep reading!"_

Melody: …Chr-Chrissy! Senpai noticed me! Senpai _noticed_ me!

(Earlier when posting this on DeviantART, Melody was saying something in the author's comment section about "senpai please notice me!". Ironically this person had senpai in their username, thus giving us a reason to laugh.)

Chrissy: Jokes aside, yes, we will be continuing! We love this story too much to give it up, and also because of all you awesome reviewers; it's thanks to you guys that we're continuing this more than other series!

Melody: Thank you all for taking the time to review! The most we've had for a first chapter so we'll definitely be working on this as a top priority alongside the other KagePro fics we've had ideas for, though a Genderbend Soul Eater fanfic is what's currently on Chrissy's mind… ; 7 ;

Chrissy: Regardless, I will do my best to help Melody with the grammar editing and the character portrayals [as much as I could]. If there are any grammar mistakes, please leave a review where the mistake is so that I could fix it when I revise the entire story later on. (Don't pick on chapter 1 because I've already noticed a few details I'll fix later on.)

Melody: We hope to have your continued support! Reviews always encourage us to continue because unlike DeviantART, on we actually know we have more than five people reading and willing to leave us a kind note!

Notes:

Quotes from the KagePro manga; the _"Eh…?! A-are you sure I can keep this, Kisaragi-kun…?"_ was made up on my part since it was from the anime and I really need my sleep now… |D

It's basically the scene from when Shintaro gives the prize from the shooting game to Ayano.


End file.
